The Summer After The Truth
by you just don't know it yet
Summary: Sequel to "The Truth" Ginny and Harry have expressed their love for each other, but Ginny's family doesn't know. Will Ginny and Harry be able to keep their secret? PG just to be safe. (Complete)
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"  
**  
**Chapter 1**: The Hogwarts Express  
  
It was the last day of school in late June, Harry and Ginny had been dating since April, but there was still a hitch: no one knew. Harry and Ginny had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Ginny knew that her brothers would freak and her mother would have a fit, and she was afraid of what might happen to Harry; her brothers could be pretty rash. Harry had wanted to tell, but Ginny made him swear he wouldn't. He even tried persuading her while they waited for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Come on Ginny, I really want to tell your family. I don't want to lie to them when they've been so nice to me. I feel like I'm betraying them."  
  
"No Harry, you don't know my family like I do. Trust me my brothers will freak and my mother and father will have a fit. You remember how Ron acted last time."  
  
"If you're sure," Harry said doubtfully, "but I am spending the entire summer at the Burrow. I think they'll figure it out."  
  
"My family likes you a lot and I don't want them to stop liking you because you're my boyfriend. I love you and I don't want them to turn against you."  
  
"I love you too," he told her and then kissed her lips softly. "Fine we'll keep it a secret, but if your family's not around,...," he trailed off waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Ginny giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss feeling her way through his hair. Just then the train blew its whistle and the two emerged from their hidden corner.  
  
"Ginny, Harry! Where have you been? The train was about to leave!" Hermione scolded as Harry and Ginny entered the compartment.  
  
"Jeez Hermione, calm down. My bag split and Harry helped me to put everything back in order," Ginny lied easily.  
  
"We were just worried that you two were going to miss the train," replied Ron. "Well, anyway, this summer is going to be great! My best friends are spending the whole summer at my house. Oh, and I almost forgot, Charlie, Bill, and Percy are spending the summer too!" (**A/N:** In the beginning of the trio's sixth year, Percy was back in the family's good graces, finally believing Voldemort had returned.)  
  
"Ron and I have to go monitor the corridors, so we'll see you on Platform 9 ¾," Hermione stated before departing with Ron.  
  
"Bye," Harry and Ginny responded.  
  
"OK, the coast is clear," Harry said after he stuck his head out of the compartment. He closed the door and sat next to Ginny, who took his hand in hers and put her head on his shoulder. Harry started playing with Ginny's auburn-red locks of hair. She sighed and snuggled in closer to Harry.  
  
"Oh this summer _is_ going to be great," Ginny mused. "We get to be together the whole summer."  
  
"Yeah, but not Boyfriend-Girlfriend together," said Harry sadly.  
  
"But think about it," said Ginny facing Harry. "My family won't be around us all the time. With that many people around, they can't keep track of everyone, especially with Fred and George living there. They cause chaos and destruction every moment of every day."  
  
"I guess you're right," Harry said.  
  
"I know I'm right," she said leaning in to kiss him passionately. She put her hands around his neck feeling his body against hers; she let a soft moan escape her lips. Then to both their horror, the compartment door opened.  
  
**A/N:** I hoped you like it. Please review!! I'd also like to thank the people that reviewed "The Truth":

FrostQueen4Eva

Night Tinker Bell

Rita skeeter

Lourdes  
  
('till next time, Bebe)


	2. Busted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"  
**  
**Chapter 2:** Busted!  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny's faces had turned a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"Well – um – you see – we – well it's actually funny cuz - ," Ginny stumbled at a loss for words.  
  
"Ginny and I have been dating for almost three months," Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny. "She's my girlfriend and I love her."  
  
Ginny beamed up at him. He was just so perfect. "Hermione, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know, because you know how my family will react. They'd freak, and I don't want that. Can you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Hermione then did the oddest thing, she started cracking up. Just then Ron walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I walked in on them snogging," Hermione said nonchalantly. "I guess they finally know that we know."  
  
"What!?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"What do you mean 'know that we know'?" Harry asked furiously.  
  
"Well the night that you two had gotten together, I had left my transfiguration book on the table. So, I was about to go down when I saw your little confession Harry." Harry turned, if it was possible, redder at this. "I then told Hermione. We've known you were together since April. We were just waiting for you to tell us."  
  
"You mean you're not freaked out?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
"No, Harry's my best friend, and anyway like you said, you're not a little child anymore, you're fifteen and you can make your own choices. I have no say," Ron replied. "Even so, you have my blessing."  
  
Ginny smiled and gave him the biggest hug ever, "you're the best brother! Do you know that?" She turned to Hermione, "And you're the best friend ever, Hermione!"  
  
"Oi, it's getting way to sentimental in here for me!"  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione scoffed.  
  
"So you two won't tell anyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not a soul," Ron answered.  
  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, we'd best get back to patrolling the corridors, I just came back to get this book," Hermione said and then she and Ron left the compartment.  
  
"Well, that's two less people we have to worry about finding out," Harry said as he pulled her down to snuggle up next to him.  
  
**A/N:** I'm updating this on the same night. Aren't you proud of me? Please review!  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


	3. Platform 9 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"**  
  
**Chapter 3**: Platform 9 ¾  
  
The train had finally reached Platform 9 ¾ and Molly and Arthur were waiting for their children and their friends. "Mum, Dad!" The two heard their daughter shout.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much Ginny, and Ron," said Mrs. Weasley pulling her two youngest children into a tight embrace. "Oh, Hermione, Harry, dears it is so good to see you. We are so happy to have you both staying this summer. Everyone will be there of course. Oh, it feels like old times, my whole family under one roof."  
  
"Mum," Ron said embarrassed. "You're getting way too sentimental."  
  
"Oh, well it's just really good to see you, especially now that you have finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she said to Harry. "I was so worried about you when I heard about the battle," she said as she pulled him into a bone breaking embrace.  
  
"Well – um – yeah," said Harry turning slightly pink.  
  
"Well, what's new?" Arthur asked trying to break the awkwardness as they walked out to the magical car.  
  
"Well, I'm on the Qudditch team now as a Chaser, and I passed all my exams. There really isn't that much going on with me," replied Ron.  
  
"How about you Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked his daughter.  
  
"Well – er – there really isn't anything going on with me," Ginny lied unconvincingly as she turned a bright shade of pink. She stole a glance at Harry, and he too turned a brilliant shade of red. Mrs. Weasley noticed this, and looked skeptically at both Harry and Ginny. She was going to make sure she found out what was going on.  
  
A/N: Oh, No! Mrs. Weasley knows something's up! Chapter 4 will be up shortly. Wow, three chapters at one time. I'm oh so very proud.  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


	4. The Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"**  
  
**Chapter 4:** The Burrow  
  
Harry looked around when they arrived at the Burrow; everything was the same as always. "Well, we should probably unpack all our stuff. Harry you're staying in my room, of course, and Hermione, you'll be staying in Ginny's room," Ron told them all. After everyone had unpacked, they met in the boy's room.  
  
"Well, that was awkward," said Ginny.  
  
"What was awkward?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"Back there on the platform. I think your mum suspects something, Ron," said Harry nervously.  
  
"I didn't notice anything awkward," said Ron yet again stupidly.  
  
"Ron, you are so thick," said Hermione disapprovingly.  
  
"What? I didn't notice anything awkward," said Ron defensively.  
  
"Oh, come on," said a frustrated Hermione as she pulled Ron out of the room.  
  
"Well, it could be worse. We just have to be extra careful around my parents," said Ginny. "She doesn't know exactly what's going on."  
  
"Maybe this would be a good time to tell your family."  
  
"They're not ready yet. Trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Ginny asked giving a fake little pout.  
  
"Of course I trust you, I love you." Harry then kissed her lips lightly.  
  
Just then Ron's closet door burst open and Fred and George popped out. "You've been caught! You've been caught!" They sang as they danced around Harry and Ginny who were holding on so tightly to each other you'd have thought their lives depended on it. After the twins had had their little tirade, Fred shook Harry's hand and said sincerely (which is highly unusual for Fred), "Ginny couldn't have a better boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah just don't get caught by mum," George winked as he left with Fred.  
  
"Wow, this keeping our relationship a secret is a lot harder than I thought," Ginny said. "In the last two hours, four people already found out about us."  
  
"Well technically, Ron and Hermione knew all along."  
  
"Ha Ha Harry, very funny," Ginny said as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "Let's go down to dinner before Mum gets any more suspicious."  
  
"Oh, Harry, it is so good to see you," said Percy pompously as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" exclaimed Bill.  
  
"It's great to see you," said Charlie thumping him on his back.  
  
After a great dinner, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George headed upstairs to Ginny's room. Fred and George still had many more questions to ask Harry and Ginny. "So, how long have you been dating our precious little sister?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny and I have been dating for three months," responded Harry.  
  
"And how did you realize you 'loved' our precious little sister?" asked George.  
  
Harry and Ginny turned crimson. "Well you see ..." Harry began.  
  
"I'll tell it," Ginny said and she told him the whole story about how Harry professed his love. (**A/N**: If you want to know the story, read "The Truth," the prequel to this fan fic.)  
  
"Aww, how romantic," gushed Fred mockingly.  
  
"How bloody fantastic"  
  
"Simply superb"  
  
By now, Ginny and Harry were the most brilliant shade of pink. "OK Fred and George. You had your fun. Now shut up!!" Ginny scolded.  
  
All six began to leave the room, but someone was already outside the door.  
  
**A/N:** Oh No, who knows now? Is it Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, or the goblin that lives in the attic? Read the next chapter to find out. Ooh! I love cliffies.  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


	5. OverProtective Older Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"  
**  
**Chapter 5:** Over-Protective Older Brothers  
  
"Ginerva Weasley! What was this I just heard and how come I did not know about it?" an angry Charlie Weasley shouted.  
  
"Well, you see..." Ginny didn't know what to say to her brother's angry face.  
  
"I heard everything, and I just want to have a friendly chat with Harry," Charlie said as he began to steer Harry out of the room. When they were outside, out of earshot, Charlie began, "I know I really should tell my mother about this, but I'm going to respect my little sister's wishes. Because _I_ respect her, now the question is do _you_ respect her?"  
  
"Of-of course I respect Ginny, I love her."  
  
"Well we love her too, and if I hear that you ever lay a hand on my sister or hurt her in any way, you'll be dead meat. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-yes. I would never ever hurt Ginny in any way, trust me. I love her so much I can never imagine hurting her," Harry said sincerely.  
  
Charlie, hearing the sincerity in his voice said, "Well, I guess you have my blessing. I can't think of a better boyfriend for her," he then smiled, "I guess I had you scared for a moment there." He laughed.  
  
"You have no idea," Harry laughed and then walked back into the house with Charlie.  
  
"What did he say!?" Ginny asked as Harry walked back into the room.  
  
"Did he threaten you with your life?" asked Ron worriedly  
  
"Dismemberment?" added Fred.  
  
"Disembowelment?" asked George.  
  
"A slow and painful death?"  
  
"_Honestly_," said Hermione disapprovingly.  
  
"Well, at first, he was very threatening, but then after I told him I would never hurt Ginny, he gave me his blessing."  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief, she was really worried about what Charlie would say. After all, he was her second oldest brother. "Well, let's see," said Ginny. "How many people know about us? There's Ron, Hermione," she began to count off on her fingers, "Fred, George, and Charlie. That just leaves, Bill, Percy, and my parents. And they're the ones I'm most afraid of finding out. Bill, because he's my oldest brother, Percy, because he's so uptight, and my parents, cuz well they're my parents."  
  
"Gin, I keep telling you that we should tell them. They would rather hear it from us, than finding out on their own."  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
Ginny was interrupted by the door opening, "_What_ would Mum and Dad rather hear from you?" asked a curious Bill at the door.  
  
**A/N:** What do you think will be Bill's reaction? Please read and review!  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


	6. Bugged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
** The Summer After "The Truth"  
**  
Ginny was interrupted by the door opening, "What would Mum and Dad rather hear from you?" asked a curious Bill at the door.  
  
**Chapter 6:** Bugged  
  
"Well, er, you see, Harry and I are together, we've been dating for a few months now. How do you feel about that?" Ginny said lamely.  
  
"No, need to fret; I think it's wonderful that you two are together. I thought there was something between you two, but anyway, I think Harry is right, you need to tell our parents; they'd rather hear it from you," Bill told his little sister.  
  
"See Gin, Bill thinks we should tell your parents too."  
  
"No Harry, now's not the time. We'll tell them when I'm ready," Ginny said firmly.  
  
"But, when will be the time?"  
  
Ginny chose to ignore him and instead turned to Bill, "so, you're alright with Harry and me dating because I know you're my oldest brother and might feel a little over-protective."  
  
"Absolutely not, you're fifteen and anyway it is Harry we're talking about. However, I do have one question."  
  
"Ask away," Ginny replied.  
  
"Exactly how long have you been together?"  
  
"Since the 1st of April, which makes it 3 months today."  
  
"Wow, you did a lousy job of keeping this a secret," Bill replied.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the information," replied Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Hey guys, I hate to break up this little conversation, but I'm hungry and it's time for dinner," interrupted Ron.  
  
"Hmph," Hermione scoffed as she dragged him out of the room. The others soon followed except for Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Well, he took it astoundingly well," Ginny commented.  
  
"All of your siblings are taking it well," Harry replied. "You know it's because they love you and trust your judgment."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I want to wait just a little bit longer to tell my parents. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"It's your family and it's up to you," Harry said and then placed a light kiss on her lips. "Let's go to dinner," and with that they left.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, however, a small beetle was sitting on the windowsill and had seen and heard the whole conversation.  
  
**A/N:** Do you know who the beetle is? I bet you do. I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed the last chapter:  
  
-Pip08  
  
-BrownPryde  
  
-Dez  
  
-FrostQueen4eva  
  
-Harry Potter all the way

('till next time, Bebe)


	7. That Cow

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter. I know it's upsetting, but please take a couple of deep breaths and proceed to read my story!  
  
**The Summer After "The Truth"**  
  
**Chapter 7:** 'That Cow!'  
  
It had been a couple of days since Bill found out about Harry and Ginny and no one else had found out about them. Harry and Ginny were meeting in secret and those that knew covered for them. Everything was going well, until the morning when the Daily Prophet arrived.  
  
"Come on kids! It is time for breakfast!" Nine people then came thumping down the stairs. Just then Errol came in and dropped the Daily Prophet in Mrs. Weasley's cereal and he flopped down in an empty chair. Molly picked up the paper and while she read her brow furrowed and she looked very angry. After she had read the article, she dropped it on the ground and called for Arthur. "Arthur, come down here! There is something that we need to discuss!" When he didn't come down, she ran upstairs to go get him.  
  
Harry picked up the paper, wanting to see what had gotten Molly so mad. This was the article on the front page:  
  
**Harry Potter's Secret Love**  
  
_By_: Rita Skeeter  
  
This inquisitive reporter has found out about Harry Potter's new girlfriend. That is correct; Harry has fallen in love with none other than Ginerva Weasley, the daughter of Arthur Weasley who works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Ministry. They have been dating for three months, since the first of April. It is also common knowledge among the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Harry saved Ginerva from Tom Riddle (You-Know-Who) in his second year and her first.  
  
Here are some opinions from very respected students and staff at Hogwarts:  
  
**Draco Malfoy (Head Boy and Seventh Year Slytherin):** Harry Potter has always had lousy taste in girls. In our fourth year, he dated Muggle born, Hermione Granger. Now he is dating Muggle loving Ginny Weasley. I went out with her last year and she was horrible, she ran out on me in the middle of our date, and it hurt me very much.  
  
**Professor Severus Snape (Potions Master):** Harry Potter has been crossing lines ever since he set foot in this school. I just feel sorry for Ginny, he must have her under a spell. I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, who would fall in love with him of their own free will?  
  
**Pansy Parkinson (very pretty Seventh Year Slytherin):** Ginny Weasley is a very ugly girl, I mean she was horrible to my current boyfriend, Draco. I just wonder what Potter could see in this girl.  
  
**Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry):** I believe that whatever romance going on between Harry and Ginny concerns him and Miss. Weasley.  
  
Again Professor Dumbledore is withholding information and I for one hope he will look into the possibility of Harry having Ginerva Weasley under a spell. This reporter will look further into this case and get to the bottom of it. Until then, I suggest to Ginerva Weasley to break it off with the dangerous and violent Harry Potter.  
  
Following the article was a picture of Harry giving a kiss to Ginny.  
  
Hermione, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder along with Ron and Ginny exclaimed, "That cow! How could she write something so vicious? Ooh, I hate that woman."  
  
"Oh, Harry you were right, we should have told my parents."  
  
"Gin, it's alright. You were scared, I'm sure your parents will understand," he said this as he put an arm around her.  
  
Ginny now had silent tears flowing done her face, "Harry, I don't want to lose you. I love you and my parents are going to be so mad," Ginny sobbed.  
  
Harry pulled her into a warm embrace. "It is alright, I'm sure they'll understand. I love you too, and that is all that matters to me."  
  
"Harry's right dear. We heard everything and all I can say is that I give you my blessing," at this Molly pulled both Harry and Ginny into a bone breaking hug.  
  
"Yes Harry, we couldn't pick a better boyfriend for Ginny," Arthur added as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Just take care of my sister, although I don't really condone this relationship, if she is going to be in a relationship it mine as well be with you," Percy told Harry.  
  
"Er, thanks – I think," Harry responded while Ginny giggled.  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding guys, I have the best family," Ginny told her parents and siblings.  
  
On September 1st, Harry and Ginny were on the Hogwarts Express again, except this time they had no secrets. Everyone knew about them and they wouldn't have it any other way. They looked forward to the future where they could be together and not hide a thing.  
  
**The End**  
  
**A/N**: Well, that is it, this is the end of the story, I'm probably going to make a sequel, but I don't know what I'm going to call it. Please read and review. I'd also like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story:  
  
-Pip08  
  
-BrownPryde  
  
-Dez  
  
-FrostQueen4eva  
  
-Harry Potter all the way  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


End file.
